Twin pairs, discordant with respect to Parkinson's disease, are evaluated for zygosity and the presence of Parkinson disease. Clinical, laboratory, historical, and psychometric data are obtained for both the pro-band and the co-twin. Statistical analysis of these matched pairs will attempt to identify risk factors and examine differences between the pro-bands and co-twins.